Soul Break: The Stein-Albarn second generation Not team
by Unicorns-missed-the-noah's-ark
Summary: After sixteen years in captivity, Alfie find herself in the the DWMA: NOT class with her nineteen year old red headed partner. Zack had always promised her the real world wasn't so scary, but suddenly thrown in a world with high expectation leaved Alfie questioning everything. Trying to adjust to the new world, and worrying about an upcoming war between three deities. Don't own SE
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"'I'm falling down into my shadow/span/strong/p
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Holding my Breath/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"The Deadly night is waiting.'/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A small teenage female caught four circular blades on the edge of a black and red scythe. Despite looking weak and frail the circular blades hit hard against the reinforced metal of the demon weapon scythe. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With a slightly forced grunt the girl pushed the tarnished blades away and steadied her footing on the ground to stand more firm. Pivoting on her left heel the teen put all her force into slicing the pre-kishin in half, growling slightly under her breath when it moved out of her attack last second./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You should leave fighting to the men sweet heart, cute little girls like you should be at home making dinner and taking care of the children." The deformed beast hissed dangerously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can actually burn water." The teen hissed. "Besides taken care of kids are overrated, I say give them some matches and a plastic bag so they can learn for themselves." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hope you are kidding." A deep voice inside the scythe hummed softly. "Are you ready to finish this guy off?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No skin off my back."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The mad man cackled, taking a running start towards the small teen, blades ready to kill. Not missing a beat, the girl jump above her attacker and lept to a roof above the slightly disoriented monster./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'You ready?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Let's get this over with.' /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Soul Resonance: Thunder Code."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slowly the blade of the scythe started glowing a bright green color. Swinging the weapon with all of her power, a glowing beam of energy shot towards the pre-kishin. Unable to move in time, the would be kishin screeched angrily as the energy ripped it's body apart leaving only a red soul behind./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Smirking the teen through the scythe up in the air, moving aside as a tall male came down in it's place. Together both teens walked over to where the soul floated in the air, the boy not hesitating to swallow it whole./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'd call that a mission completed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uhm."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; line-height: 25.76px; white-space: pre-wrap;"~~~Line Break/span/span/span/span/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two teens walk together into a completely black room, save a single glowing yellow light in the very center. Despite not being seen, the three people in the room watch the partners with critical golden eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfie Albert is a smaller girl for her almost fifteen year, just breaking 5' 2 in her high top sneakers. She has a lean body build from hours of endless training, but still wasn't what most people considered skinny. Her pale skin and pearl eyes are set off by her completely black clothing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The teenage girl wears a pair of black jeans, a black howdy, and a black beanie she promptly took off and in her pocket when she entered the room. Her shoes are a pain of black converse that looked ready to fall apart at the seams. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her grey hair was considerably long and thick, not ever being allowed to ever cut it before, and probably made up at least twelve pounds of her overall weight. Half off it was pulled back into a messy braid that still just skimmed hitting the floor. The other half fell well past her waist loose, and even her bangs were long enough to be tied back into a ponytail pinned to the side. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zack Dawson is much bigger than his partner, reaching 6' foot in his socks without a problem. He was a well build muscular eighteen year old and took pride in knowing he was considerably handsome. His skin is a dark caramel color that paired well with his flaming scarlet hair which was considerably long from not being cut in the last four years./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Unlike most teens he took care to dress well, a perfectly ironed white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. The only thing that wouldn't be considered tradition dress was a pair of red cross suspenders holding his pants up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The jobs done." Alfie said cordially, straightening her back as she spoke with as much pride as possible. "Will there be anything else Moirai?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Welcome back, Alfie," A raspy deep voice greats ."How did the mission go?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I retrieved the soul you asked for, nothing more and nothing less." The young teen answered hesitantly. "Why is something the matter, Sisters? You usually don't ask about any aspects of my missions nor ask for my presents, not to say I'm not honored that you're concerned."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zack gave his Meister a questionable look, which the girl returned with a short shrug of her shoulders. Despite look cool and collected, Alfie took a step towards her partner as Zack grabbing the younger's hand protectively in his own larger one. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm glad you asked," A young peppy voice said "It seems that someone sent a distress signal to the DWMA from your locations. Which we were able to intercept, the only question we have is why one of our own would try to contact our worst enemies."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're kidding me, right? Alfie has been part of the Mission since she was a baby, faithful and fulfilled every mission you've ever assigned her." The red headed weapon protested. "It's crazy you are even accusing her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We never said we are accusing her. We believe Alfie to be a very faithful sister to the Mission. You, on the other hand we don't trust as much. That is why we are very sad to say Alfie just happens to be collateral damage in this." A third voice shot back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You can't-" Alfie's yell was cut off when a blade impaled itself into her chest with enough force to send her falling to the ground. Within a second another blade impaled itself into her stomach. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Things quickly went black, but Alfie could feel the blades piercing into Zack deep down in their soul connection. All she could do is blame herself. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: line-through; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"~~~Line Break/span/span/span/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfie woke up numb, cold, and with her heart beating loudly in her ears. Fumbling slights, Alfie grabbed a small silver phone out of the pocket of her hoodie and redialed the last number in her contacts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Death Weapon Meister Academy Nine- One- One. This is Marie Mjolnir, what is your emergency?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I called earlier with information about the Moirai sisters. Pleases ...Tell...Lord Death that...they have...murdered me...and my brother Zack." Alfie took a second to calm her labored breaths. "This phone will send you my coordinates when I hang up. I hope he can stop them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The meister immediately shut her phone off, not giving the women a chance to speak. "I'm sorry brother, but someone had to make sure they don't get away with this. My only regret is not being here to see them fall."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"'Don't be scared/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Of the pumpkin carriage the witch drew/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongCuz it can show it in your eyes.' /strong /p 


End file.
